Designing analog or mixed signal circuits may include verifying the functionality of the circuits before the circuits are physically constructed. Verifying the functionality of the circuits before constructing the circuits allows circuit designers to discover any flaws or problems with the design. Eliminating flaws or problems with a design before circuit construction may reduce costs and the time to finalize the circuit design.
To verify the design of mixed signal circuits and analog circuits, the behavior of the analog components of the circuits may first be modeled using a hardware descriptive language (HDL). After capturing the behavior of the analog circuit components of the mixed signal or analog circuits, the functionality of the circuits may be verified. Manually modeling analog components using an HDL and verifying the models may be difficult, time-consuming, subject to discrepancies between designs, and in some circumstances may only be accomplished by specialists with a high level of expertise.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.